User talk:Luismi C3a
Welcome Hi, Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:2697|Purple Snuffle? page. Thanks again for contributing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnonymousDuckLover (talk) 20:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Customs Nice customs of the Ducky Plaza and the Yellow Snuffle. If you'd like, you may add them to there prior pages. ___The Ultimate Duck Lover Has an Ultimate Blog 11:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, i deleted the Duck Plaza files because it is MY idea and ONLY I am allowed to edit the page. Crow Talk 20:24, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Choose Your Character Screen That is an ultimate create your character screen. I'm actually thinking of starting the project back up due to the things in it coming less and less from CP. ___The Ultimate Duck Lover Has an Ultimate Blog 20:56, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Gray and White These 2 colors may someday become colors, but for now, we have enough colors to keep track of, they can be exclusive colors for moose. RE:Strips What stripped things? Sure I'll do it asap. Moose Striped T-s The striped ts for the moose may take a while, once I complete one though, I shouldn't take too long. player card buttons PC buttons do same as in CP. Crow Talk 16:59, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ducklars I will think about it. I mean the ducklar coin. Map Did you know that the Ducky Plaza links to the Moose Beach, but the gate in the wall is closed, and no one can open it, and there is no road goes through it, and no road goes to right side from the moose beach? So, the moose region is on the both sides of the map. We need no more ducky rooms, too. So, the map you drew is OK. We need one or two moose rooms now, too. And we have no indoor rooms here. Crow Talk to crow! :D Blog Map I upgraded your map with two rivers and bridges, and i made the way to moose region look old and not used, plants grow on it and the bridge is broken. -- Crow Talk 16:22, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Ducky plaza upgrade I removed the sign from moose region road, plants grow on it because it is old and no one uses it, and i added some fences(and other things). Moose Handbook Featured Picture Can you replace the featured picture Duck_Plaza.png on the homepage with Duck Plaza 2.png? Because this one has some upgrades. I will pay you 8 ducklars for that. 5ducklars.png|5 ducklars 2ducklars.png|2 ducklars 1ducklar.png|1 ducklar Crow Talk 17:56, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Moose Town Great work. wall room Good wall room. But PLEASE DO NOT MAKE NEW BRIDGE ROOM OR NEW WIDE RIVER ROOM! moose The mooses need work done, to help click here. -- Crow Talk 18:55, February 12, 2014 (UTC) moose The mooses need work done, to help click here. -- Crow Talk 17:49, February 14, 2014 (UTC) M.M.W. Could you make a bigger version of Moose Mud Waterfall? Because the old one i made bigger is very pixelated- or what the word was... -- Crow Talk to the Crow! My Blog 08:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Waterfall The waterfall should not have a path going right. Could you remove it? Crow Talk to the Crow! My Blog 09:22, August 19, 2014 (UTC) - Great map! 15:01, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Oops, forgot to log in. Crow Talk 15:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC) --- -- Quackerpingu/Crow Talk 08:53, October 20, 2014 (UTC) There was just a spammer in the wiki (User:SpookieSpookie). Please ban the user. -- Quackerpingu/Crow Talk 21:42, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ... Merry Duckmas! -- Quackerpingu/Crow Talk 14:01, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I think you need to upload